Mademoiselle
by Pydena
Summary: La vie de Narcissa Black-Malefoy résumé en un seul mot : Mademoiselle.


_Mademoiselle_

_Disclamer : _Bon, évidemment, rien est à moi -à part l'histoire mais je doute que ça vaille quelque chose- tout est à Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

" Et comment va-t-on appeler Mademoiselle ? "

Cygnus Black se retourna vers son épouse, Druella.

Il n'était pas content. Une fille. Encore et toujours une fille. Il en avait déjà deux que diable, pourquoi en fallait-il une troisième ?

Pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas un fils, enfin un fils, un héritier !

Druella attendait que son mari lui réponde. Elle savait ce qu'il était en train de penser. Une fille, une autre fille !

Elle, elle se serait bien contentée de ne pas avoir d'enfants mais voilà, il fallait un héritier. C'est ce qu'on lui rabâchait à longueur de journée. Druella, il faut un héritier. Et elle se retrouvait encore enceinte.

En plus, elle n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants, et pas plus les siens que les autres.

Il y avait d'abord l'ainée, Bellatrix. C'était une enfant impulsive. Une enfant au sang chaud. Quelle idée absurde pour Druella, qui elle était comparable à un iceberg.

Puis venait la cadette, Andromeda. Peut-être était elle pire que sa soeur ainée car c'était une enfant joyeuse. Oui, joyeuse et pleine de joie de vivre. Franchement, pour une Black !

Druella espèrait que sa troisième fille serait un peu plus conforme à son sang, parce que les deux ainées ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à l'idée que se faisait leur mère d'une Black.

Voyant que son époux était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, elle reposa sa question :

"Excusez-moi Cygnus, alors comment l'appellera-t-on ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée très chère, je vous laisse choisir à votre guise. Maintenant excusez-moi ."

Et sur ces paroles, Cygnus se leva et alla rejoindre son bureau, laissant sa femme stupéfaite. Cygnus avait toujours voulu choisir lui-même les prénoms des enfants, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu son mot à dire là-dessus. Le fait qu'il la laisse choisir son prénom montrait le peu d'intéret qu'il portait à cette enfant.

Druella se leva et alla se promener dans les serres. Elle vit que certaines fleurs avait déjà commencer à fleurir. Soudain, elle en remarqua une particulièrement belle. S'arrêtant devant pour humer son parfum, elle sut quel prénom elle allait donner à sa fille. Le nom de cette fleur, cette magnifique narcisse. Au féminin bien sûr. Au féminin, cela donnait Narcissa. Narcissa... Oui, ça irait parfaitement .

" Excusez-moi Mademoiselle ? "

Narcissa Black leva les yeux de son livre et regarda l'elfe de maison qui venait l'appeler.

Narcissa avait 8 ans et répondait parfaitement aux critères de sa mère. Elle était froide, docile, calme, intelligente et bien sûr très belle comme toutes les Black. Mais à la différence de ses deux soeurs, qui étaient brunes aux teint mâts et qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, Narcissa avait des cheveux blonds, presques argentés, et le teint aussi blanc que de la neige. Elle était d'une beauté fragile et semblait délicate, ce qu'elle était.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fadly ?

- Madame vous demande dans le salon.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Mademoiselle, Madame désire que vous veniez avec elle chez Monsieur votre oncle . "

Ce genre de chose arrivait souvent. Druella enmenait souvent Narcissa en visite avec elle, pour montrer aux autres qu'à défaut d'avoir eu un héritier (elle était maintenant stérile) elle avait su engendrer une Black parfaite.

Narcissa ferma son livre, se leva, pris son manteau et alla avec sa mère chez son oncle Orion et sa tante Walburga.

" Ah, Druella vous voilà enfin. Oh et avec Mademoiselle Narcissa. Qu'elle a grandi ! " dit Walburga Black avec à peu près autant de chaleur qu'un bloc de glace en les accueillant dans le salon.

"Mais asseyez-vous je vous en pris. Reprit-elle. Kreattur, va chercher Sirius et Regulus."

Et tandis que Druella et Walburga entamnait une discussion glaciale, Kreatture revint avec les deux fils de Walburga.

Sirius Black avait le même âge que Narcissa. Il était plus grand qu'elle et avait les cheveux bruns et le teint doré mais tout comme elle, il avait des yeux bleux très clairs. Il était vif et intelligent, mais un peu trop turbulent aux yeux de sa mère.

Son frère Regulus avait 2 ans de moins qu'eux. Il ressemblait à son frère physiquement, avec peut-être légèrement moins de charisme cepandant. Il écoutait tout ce que disait sa mère, croyait tout ce qu'elle lui disait et lui disait amen à tout. Il semblait bien effacé par raport à Sirius.

Les trois enfants montèrent à l'étage. Regulus retourna vite dans sa chambre, laissant Sirius et Narcissa seuls.

Bizarrement, ceux-ci s'entendait plutôt bien. Sirius s'entendait mieux avec Andromeda certes, mais il aimait bien Narcissa. Bien plus que Bellatrix qu'il haïssait. Ajoutons d'ailleurs que celle-ci le lui rendait bien.

Or donc, autant ils étaient diatéralement opposés, tant physiquement que mentalement, autant ils s'entendaient bien.

Les deux enfants s'assirent sur le lit de Sirius et commencèrent à bavarder gaiement.

" Mademoiselle Narcissa Black ! "

Enfin ! Ca y est, elle y était ! Narcissa avait 11 ans et attendait d'être répartie. Sa mère avant qu'elle ne parte lui avait bien dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle atterisse à Serpentard, là où se trouvaient ses deux soeurs qui étaient en 2 et 3ème années.

Elle s'avança vers le vieux Choixpeau sale et rafistolé. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête, il lui tomba sur les yeux, lui cachant ainsi la grande salle. Il commença à lui parler.

"Mmmh encore une Black, hein ? Eh bien... Tu est intelligente, sans aucun doute... Tu est rusée aussi... Mmmh tu est fidèle à ceux que tu aimes et pour eux tu sais faire preuve de courage mais... je pense que la maison qui t'ira le mieux est :

- SERPENTARD !

Ouf, elle était soulagée ! Comme ça, Maman serait satisfaite et elle ne serait pas séparée de ses soeurs. Maintenant, elle se mit à espérer que Sirius soit lui aussi à Serpentard comme ça, il serait tous réunis !

" Je suis enchanté de faire votre rencontre, Mademoiselle. "

Narcissa se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler et qui s'assoyait maintenat à côté d'elle.

Elle l'avait vu hier soir, à la répartition, c'était un première année, comme elle. Elle essaya de se souvenir de son nom. Ah oui, Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy.

Elle lui répondit :

-Moi de même .

-Avez-vous bien dormi ?" s'enquit-il en lui souriant.

"Oui, très bien, je vous remercie. Pourriez-vous me passer les céréales ?

- Oui, bien sûr."

Et tandis qu'elle commençait à manger ces céréales, elle vit Sirius rentrer dans la grande salle en compagnie de trois garçons .

Gryffondor. Sirius avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Narcissa était très déçue que son cousin ne soit pas dans la même maison qu'elle. Et en plus il paraît que Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient ennemies . En tout cas, elle espérait que ça ne s'immiserait pas entre Sirius et elle.

" Mademoiselle Black, pourriez-vous être plus attentive s'il vous plaît ? "

Oh, mais quelle plaie cette McGonagall ! C'est vrai quoi, elle écoutait...enfin à moitié mais bon, de toute façon, elle avait toujours l'une des meilleures notes de la classe alors pas besoin d'écouter !

En plus, le cour de métamorphose était l'un des seuls qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Gruffondors et Narcissa ne manquait pas une occasion de parler à Sirius.

Le lendemain de la répartition, Narcissa était d'abord allée voir Andromeda qui était en deuxième année et qui savait si Narcissa pouvait être amie avec un Gryffondor. Elle lui avait répondu que oui, elle pouvait mais qu'il ne fallait pas afficher trop ostensiblement cette amitié et qu'il fallait bien sûr que ce Gryffondor soit d'accord. Narcissa était donc allée voir Sirius qui était inquiet par rapport au fait que Narcissa ne voudrait plus lui parler. Ils furent donc soulagés quand ils virent que l'autre voulait rester amis.

Narcissa avait donc appris à connaître les amis de Sirius : James, Remus et Peter. Elle aimait bien être avec eux car ils étaient très drôles et elle s'entendait très bien avec eux. Et elle était contente d'avoir garder l'amitié de son cousin.

" Mademoiselle Narcissa Black "

Déjà la fin de l'année, déjà les examens. Bientôt les vacances et le retour dans une maison où le rire et la joie de vivre seraient proscrits... Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au bonheur de s'amuser comme une enfant, elle ne voulait plus y renoncer. Une enfant... A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'enfance, ayant été élevée " selon son rang " disait sa mère. Pfff, baliverne, elle savait maintenant que ce à quoi elle croyait était faux et maintenant, pour la première fois, elle avait des amis, des vrais.

Il y avait Sirius bien sûr, elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui mais de vivre dans le même château, se voir tout les jours loin de leurs parents les avaient vraiment rapproché et maintenant, Narcissa voyait en Sirius le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Et il y avait les trois amis de Sirius, James, Remus et Peter avec qui elle s'entendaient très bien aussi. Les " maraudeurs " considéraient la jeune fille comme une petite soeurs et elle comme ses grands frères. Elle avait même était nommée " maraudeuse à titre d'honneur " et participait quelquefois à certaines de leurs blagues, y apportant sa ruse toute serpentarde.

Narcissa était devenue également amie avec Lily Evans. Ces deux jeunes filles que rien ne semblaient rapprocher - l'une Black au sang pur, l'autre fille de moldu, l'une à Serpentard et l'autre à Gryffondor - avaient pourtant un point commun : leurs soif de connaissance. En effet, Narcissa aimait énormément les livres, au point de passer tout les jours à la bibliothèque. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontrée Lily. Elles s'étaient assises à la même tables et avaient commencer à lire en silence. Peu à peu, elles avaient fini par apprendre à se connaître et même à s'apprécier.

Mais Narcissa n'avait pas que des amis à Gryffondor non, elle en avait deux à Serpentard. Pas des filles non, les 1 ères années de Serpentard n'étaient que des idiotes - au sang pur, certes mais idiotes quand même et de toutes façons, Narcissa avait abandonné ses préjugés - Mais deux garçons.

Lucius Malefoy d'abord. Beau, intelligent, calme, réfléchit, il ressemblait tout à fait à Narcissa. Comme elle il aimait étudier. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement.

Puis Severus Rogue. Le parfait contraire du précédent. Oh certes, il était tout aussi intelligent que Lucius mais il n'était pas aussi beau ni aussi calme et réfléchit. Il était même d'un caractère explosif sous son air froid, ce qui ressortait quand il se trouvait face aux maraudeurs, et surtout face à Sirius.Ils se haissaient tellement que ça en était presque effrayant. Narcissa, qui les connaissait bien tout les deux, trouvait ça très drôle que deux personnes qui se détestent tellement se ressemblent autant.

Et dire qu'elle allait devoir abandonner ça pendant deux mois pour la sinistre maison des Black. Enfin, elle pouvait toujours envoyer des lettres à ses amis et elle reverrait sûrement Sirius puisque ils étaient cousins. Ah, vivement la rentrée !

"Mademoiselle Narcissa Black !"

Narcissa était légèrement nerveuse. Ben oui, elle avait pas intéret à rater ses BUSEs où sinon sa mère n'allait vraiment pas être contente.

Il s'en était passé des choses depuis la fin de sa première année ! Maintenant, elle avait 15 ans et était devenue une jeune femme malgré son aspect si fragile qu'elle avait conservé. Elle était l'une des plus belle fille de Poudlard. Normal, les Black sont toujours les plus beaux !

En parlant de Black...Sirius. Narcissa aimait toujours autant son cousin, malgré qu'ils soient dans des maisons ennemis. Elle s'entendait toujours très bien avec les maraudeurs.

En 2ème année, elle avait appris que Remus était un loup-garou en même temps que les 3 autres. Bien sûr, au début elle avait eu peur mais elle s'était dit que si elle avait réussi à dépasser ses préjugés envers les moldus, elle pouvait le faire envers les loups-garous au moins pour le gentil Remus qu'elle aimait comme un grand frère.

Quand les garçons décidèrent de devenir Animagus, elle ne se sentit pas le courage de faire de même mais elle les encouragea et fut heureuse qu'ils y parviennent cette année.

Lily était toujours sa meilleure amie -et la seule amie féminine qu'elle ait d'ailleurs- et elles s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. Une chose amusante était que James aimait Lily qui elle ne le supportait pas. Narcissa essayait pour le moment de faire voir à Lily le James gentil et drôle qu'elle connaissait. Pour l'instant sans résultat.

Elle s'était aussi rapprochée de Severus. D'ailleurs, elle le soupçonnait d'être lui aussi amoureux de Lily. Décidément, la jolie rousse faisait tomber tout les coeurs !

Et Lucius...Et bien sans doute ils étaient amis mais Narcissa avait parfois l'impression que cela ne suffisait pas à Lucius. Comme s'il attendait d'elle autre chose. Mais quoi, elle ne le savait pas.

Et là allait encore venir les vacances, toujours aussi ennuyeuse, surtout depuis qu'Andromeda avait claqué la porte et s'était mariée. Avec un moldu. Mère avait été catastrophée. Narcissa n'avait pas pu assister au mariage mais elle avait envoyé une lettre de félicitation à sa soeur avec un cadeau. Andromeda lui avait répondu qu'elle était contente que Narcissa la soutienne et elle lui avait envoyé une photo du mariage.

Bellatrix était fiancée à Rodolphus Lestrange, une espèce de troll.

Narcissa avait des relations cordiales avec sa soeur mais sans plus.

Les vacances prommettait d'être longues...

"Mademoiselle Narcissa Black : reçue "

Et bien voilà, c'était la fin de ces années à Poudlard. Narcissa était à la fois soulagée et triste. Soulagée car elle allait enfin entrer dans la vraie vie et triste car c'était 7 ans de sa vie qui s'envolaient.

7 ans...Elle pensait que c'était les plus belles années de sa vie. Elle avait été gaie, joyeuse, avec des amis qu'elle adorait.

Ah, ses amis.

Les choses avait changés, à présent c'était la guerre et il fallait choisir son camp. Et Narcissa avait choisi le sien.

Alors elle s'était éloignée peu à peu des Gryffondors, de son cousin même si cela lui avait fait mal. Que voulez-vous, peu importe ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'était pas courageuse...

Et autre chose, ses parents l'avait fiancée, et oui, à 18 ans, une jeune fille de sang pur doit se marier. Ils lui avait donc choisit un fiancé - sans la concerter bien entendu- .

Heureusement, ils avaient choisit Lucius. Lucius avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à épouser quelq'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Une nouvelle vie commençait...

"Mademoiselle Narcissa Black, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Lucius Malefoy ?

-Oui je le veux

-Très bien, par les liens sacrées du mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Lucius se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste et pur car un baiser fait devant tout le monde. L'assistance applaudit poliment.

Narcissa s'ennuyait. Oh oui, c'était un très beau mariage, avec cinq mille personnes venant des quatres coins du monde. Au sang-pur évidemment.

Il y allait avoir le cérémonie des "félicitations, tous mes voeux de bonheurs ma chère, faites-nous vite un héritier " et puis il allait avoir le repas avec 300 plats les plus chers et les plus rafinés et ensuite on allait danser -la valse évidemment, on ne danse pas la Macarena chez les sangs-purs- jusqu'à minuit, heure à laquelle tout le monde se retirait. La routine habituelle quoi.

Enfin, ça y est, elle était mariée. Aujourd'hui, elle devenait Narcissa Malefoy. Oh joie .

Non pas qu'elle détestât Lucius, là n'était pas le problème, elle s'entendait même très bien avec lui seulement voilà, Lucius était un ami, un très bon ami, mais pas quelqu'un dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse un jour.

Mais chez la plupart des sangs purs, l'amour est une faiblesse dont on se débarasse aussi vite qu'un elfe de maison handicapé. Et puis la seule utilité d'une fille pour ses parents, c'est de la marier afin de contracter des alliances avantageuses.

Bref, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. De toutes façons, elle ne l'avait jamais eu.

"Félicitations Mademoiselle, vous êtes enceinte !

-Madame. Je suis mariée.

-Oh excusez-moi."

Enceinte. Elle était enceinte.

Après deux ans de mariage. Bien, c'était une attente respectable et Lucius serait certainement satisfait.

Ils avait discuté la semaine dernière sur le fait qu'il serait peut-être temps de mettre un possible héritier en route. Voilà qui était fait.

"A combien de mois en suis-je ? reprit Narcissa

-Je dirais que vous êtes enceinte de huit semaines, dix maximum.

-Donc 2 mois ?

-Oui. Bon, il va falloir vous reposer, manger équilibré et bien sûr, arrêter de boire ou de fumer si tel est le cas.

-Quand saurai-je le sexe ?

-Pas avant 3 ou 4 mois. Bien, il faut fixer la visite prénatale. Quand êtes-vous libre la semaine prochaine ?

-Je suis libre tout les jours.

-Bien. Mardi à 3 heures, cela vous va ?

-Oui, très bien.

-Le papa sera-t-il là ?

-Peut-être, cela dépend de son emploi du temps.

-Bien. N'hésiter pas à me prévenir si quelque chose ne va pas. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

"Mademoiselle, à trois, poussez !"

Narcissa ne prit pas la peine, de corriger la sage-femme qui la faisait accoucher. Au nom de Merlin, elle souffrait comme elle n'avait jamais souffert dans ça vie ! Dire que sa mère avait endurée cela trois fois !

"Un, deux, trois POUSSEZ !" reprit la sage-femme.

-Mais je ne fais que cela ! N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour éviter de souffrir ?!

-Hélas non Mademoiselle...

-MADAME !

-Peu importe POUSSEZ !

-AAAAAAAAARGH !!

-Voilà, madame, c'est fini ! Voici votre fils !"

La sage-femme mit le nouveau-né dans les bras de Narcissa qui fondit aussitôt. Il était vraiment adorable ! Tellement mignon avec ses cheveux blonds ! Aucun doute, ce petit était bien un Malefoy "Voici votre mari madame."

Narcissa sursauta. Complètement absobé par son bébé, elle avait oublié le reste. Elle sourit à son mari qui le lui renvoya.

"Je vais vous laisser un moment." Sur ce, l'infirmière s'éclipsa.

"Comment vas-tu Narcissa ? Je t'entendais hurler de la salle d'attente ! -Eh bien, figure-toi que accoucher, ça fait très mal. Tu devrais suggéré au ministre de financer des recherches sur des anesthésiants compatibles avec la grossesse. -D'accord, je le ferait. Mais tu veux d'autres enfants ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aimerai d'abord me consacrer exclusivement

à celui-là. Mais quand il sera plus grand, pourquoi pas ?

-D'accord. Occupons-nous d'abord de celui-là.

-Tu as vu ? Il est adorable !

-C'est vrai, il est mignon. Il a bien les cheveux des Malefoy !

-J'espère que ses yeux garderont cette teinte orage ! s'exclama Narcissa.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais les bébés perdent généralement cette teinte quelques semaines après la naisssance. dit la sage-femme. je susi en train de remplir l'acte de naissance. Quel est le nom complet du bébé ?

-Drago Lucius Malefoy. répondit Lucius.

-Très bien. Il faut que je l'emmène faire les examens médicaux.

Je vous le rammène dans 30 minutes.

-Très bien.

Et Narcissa vit partir son fils dans les bras de la sage-femme. Son fils, son Drago chéri...

"Mademoiselle, vous désirez ?

Narcissa soupira avant de répéter pour la énième fois :

-Madame je suis mariée.

-Oh excusez-moi.

-Je viens pour les robes de mon fils. Il va rentrer en première année.

-Ah oui bien sûr. Bien, mon garçon, met-toi debout sur ce tabouret, je vais prendre tes dimensions."

Drago s'avança. Il avait bien grandi, il avait 11 ans et il allait rentrer à Poudlard. Dix mois sans voir son fils chéri ! Narcissa avait envie de pleurer en y pensant. Se reprenant, elle dit à Drago :

"Bien je te laisse, je vais chercher ta baguette. Tu m'attend ici, d'accord ?

-D'accord maman.

Et Narcissa s'éloigna en direction de la boutique de baguettes magiques.

" Oh Mademoiselle Narcissa, Kreattur est tellement content de vous voir ! "

Narcissa, surprise releva la tête. Kreattur était devant elle, le nez écrasé sur le tapis en une révérence.

Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de feue sa tante Walburga. Mais que diable faisait-il ici ?

" Kreattur, que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec le tableau de ma tante ?

-Oh Mademoiselle, c'est le méchant Sirius Black, le fils indigne, il est revenu dans la maison ! Kreattur ne sais plus quoi faire, alors Kreattur est venu demander de l'aide à Mademoiselle Narcissa au nom de ma pauvre maîtresse !

_Sirius _... Oh mon dieu, Sirius était revenu à Square Grimmaud.

Qu'est-ce que Narcissa devait faire ? D'un côté elle avait Sirius, son cousin préféré, celui qui lui avait fait connaître la joie de vivre et d'avoir des amis, celui qui lui avait fait perdre ses prégugés stupides sur les nés-moldus...

Mais d'un autre côté il avait Lucius et Bella. Lucius, son mari en qui elle s'était jurée d'être loyale, et Bella qui restait sa seule famille puisqu'elle n'était plus en contact avec Andromeda...

Et surtout il y avait la peur. Peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres si jamais il savait qu'elle lui avait caché une information qui pouvait être cruciale. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, non seulement à elle et à Lucius, mais aussi et surtout à Drago, son fils chéri.

C'est surtout cette peur là qui lui fit prendre sa décision.

"Bien, Kreattur, j'appelle Bellatrix et nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire.

-Oh merci Mademoiselle, merci merci !"

"Votre mari est mort. Je suis désolée, toutes mes condoléances Mademoiselle.

Son mari était mort. _Lucius est mort _se répéta Narcissa. Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Bella était morte, Andro était morte, Lucius était mort ... toute sa famille venait d'être détruite !

Le soir où Narcissa apprit que Sirius était mort, elle s'était sentie coupable. Coupable parce que s'était sa faute. Coupable parce que elle avait envoyé Sirius à la mort. Coupable tout simplement.

Quand Narcissa apprit les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres au sujet de son fils, elle avait été horrifié. Son fils unique de seize ans seulement !

C'est ce jour là qu'elle avait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Alors elle avait contacté Albus Dumbledore. Elle lui avait tout expliqué : lorsque Kreattur avait dit que Sirius se trouvait Square Grimmaud, ses doutes et ses peurs, sa décision de dire à Belle ce que Kreattur savait, la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait depuis, son horreur et son déchirement face au plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa décision de faire quelque chose. Pour la mémoire de Sirius.

Dumbledore l'avait regardé d'un air compatissant

_Flash-back_

"Ma pauvre Narcissa, je comprend.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai tué Sirius !

-Non, de toutes façons, Kreattur serait allé voir quelqu'un d'autre et Voldemort l'aurait forcément su.

-Je veux faire quelque chose. Pour Sirius.

-Je vous crois, Narcissa. Mais par sécurité, je vais vous interroger au Véritasérum, d'accord ?

-D'accord, je comprend."

_Fin du flash back_

Et elle avait réussi le Véritasérum. Et elle était devenue espionne pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour la première foir de sa vie, elle avait été courageuse.

A la bataille finale, elle n'avait pas participé, déclarant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire face à son mari. Cela aurait été trop dûre pour elle. Heureusement les membres de l'Ordre avait compris.

Mais maintenant, elle venait d'apprendre la mort de Lucius. De Bellatrix. D'Andromeda. Qui lui restait-il à présent ?

" Maman ?"

Narcissa se retourna

"Drago ?

-Oh maman !"

Drago se jeta dans ses bras. Drago qui après la mort de Dumbledore s'était senti coupable lui aussi. Drago qui s'en était ouvert à sa mère. Drago que sa mère avait emmené au quartier général de l'Ordre. Drago qui leur avait expliqué son geste. Drago qui était resté neutre durant la guerre.

Drago, tout simplement.

Alors Narcissa reprit sa vie. Elle rencontra sa nièce, Nymphadora, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et son petit-neveu Teddy. Elle vit Drago se marier et avoir un fils, Scorpius. Elle devient grand-mère.

Elle ne se remaria pas et resta fidèle à Lucius, qu'elle avait aimé.

Elle mourrut comme elle était née.

En _Mademoiselle._

Ouf, fini ! Ca fait 3 mois et demi que je planche dessus, je suis contente de l'avoir terminé !

Si ça vous a plu, vous pouvez laisser une review (en fait, même si ça vous a pas plu vous pouvez en laisser une !)

Pydena.


End file.
